The present invention relates to a turn sheet for invalids. More specifically, the present invention provides a method, system and sheet for turning invalid patients from a back rest position to a side rest position, holding the patient in the side rest position for a period of time, and returning the patient to the back rest position.
In caring for the bedridden patient, it is necessary to frequently change the patient's position in the bed to prevent bed sores and other maladies associated with lying in one position for an extended period of time. In such cases, it is desirable to change the patient's position from a back rest position to side rest positions, with the patient resting alternately on either side for a period, followed by a return to the back rest position for another period. In addition, the patient's position in the bed is frequently changed when washing the patient and when changing bed linens. In providing this care, it is also frequently necessary to turn the patient from the back rest to the side rest position and to position the patient on alternate sides of the mattress. Furthermore, with patients requiring long term care, in particular, the patient may experience a disabling freezing of the joints due to the long term immobilization, reducing the patient's freedom of movement. In caring for such a patient, it is desirable to allow for movement of the patient's arms and legs, to use the joints such as the shoulder.
In providing such care, caretakers and patients often experiences difficulties. Because of the size and weight of the patient, it may be difficult for the caretakers to turn the patient without injuring themselves, and it may be necessary for other caretakers to assist in the turning operation. The need for additional caretakers may make it more difficult for the patient to cared for in the home. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the caretakers to turn the patient without causing injury, pain or discomfort to the patient. This difficulty is particularly important in the case of a patient suffering from a spinal ailment, where any bending of the patient's torso could cause pain or injury. In addition, the patient may not have sufficient strength or mobility to hold him or herself in the side rest position without some support for the back, such as provided by a pillow. These problems are exasperated by the frequency with which such patients must be turned from one position to another.
Various forms of sheets have been proposed in the art for dealing with the problem of turning the bedridden patient. However, the prior art proposals have not fully solved the problems involved in providing a convenient means of turning a bedridden patient while avoiding injury or discomfort to the patient and the caretaker.
Patient lift devices have been known in the art. Such devices have been used for transporting patients from one place to another, as from a bed to a wheelchair, from a wheelchair to an automobile, bathtub, swimming pool, or commode. Such patient lift devices have the advantage of using mechanical or hydraulic jacks or motors to supply a vertical lifting force, rather than relying upon the brute strength of the caretaker. However, such devices have not heretofore been used in combination with a turn sheet for turning a patient from a back rest position to a side rest position in a bed.